tell me how much you want it
by erikalovesyoda
Summary: Neha and Stuart had gotten really close after the internship that summer and he was coming to visit her at Stanford for the first time. And she decides that she's going to seduce him. ((one shot))


Neha had been worrying and changing her clothes all Neha decided on that Stuart really wouldn't care. They had actually gotten really close since the summer, constantly texting and skyping whenever they both had time. He had seen her look truly bad, like 3 AM- cramming for midterms- smeared makeup bad. She hated how he looked good all the time even when he was stressed out from all the work at Berkeley.

He was finally visiting her, he had a weekend free and said that after finishing that paper for his computer tech class all he wanted to do was see her. She blushed when he said it, he had been saying cute things like that to her ever since the summer ended. She had a slight crush on him. Okay no, more like this massive crush because let's be honest he is a sarcastic and cynical hipster god.

Her birthday had come along, and she was kinda down that she was a senior in college and was still as pure as a bible. So when Stuart surprised her and said he was gonna visit her, she decided that she was going to surprise him- with sex. She was truly determined to have lose her virginity today. She really liked him and even though they weren't dating, she never felt more ready

She was worried though. She'd read the fanfics, she could write a manual on how to give a proper blowjob but that didn't mean she was any good.

After winning the job at Google she had gained an amazing confidence. Sure she was still (completely) lacking in sexual experience but she carried herself with grace. A grace that was threatened by brown eyes with gold specks and freckle stained skin.

There was a knock and when she opened the door there he was in all his boyish, hipster glory on the other side of her door as she opened it. _How dare he not even try and look that good fuck, _she thought as she scanned his body.

"Hey Neha," he said just awkwardly smiling standing in her doorway, "wow, I missed seeing you like this." And then suddenly there were butterflies, and adrenaline rushing through her body because_ why would he say that_.

"Aw, Stuart" she said teasingly, bringing him into a hug. She starts walking back inside the room as a form of invitation, and he slowly stalks behind her after he shuts the door. He watches her as she sits down on her bed, he looks at the floral bedding as he takes a seat next to her.

"It's okay though, I missed you too," she admits.

"wow, that's actually really nice to hear," and the way the words leave his cynical body, it just seemed so sincere.

_Come on Neha now is the moment, eye of the tiger._

She tries to lower her voice into something more seductive, "but you look really good, have you been working out?"

Stuart's eyes roll, "Oh come on Neha I know I've put on some baby weight but in my defense it is winter, the season of comfort food."

_Okay maybe a new tactic._ "No, really um-" and then she's starts kissing his neck. Stuart's frozen in his crossed legged position on the bed. So she she straddled his legs. Neha was panicking, and Stuart wasn't moving but he didn't say stop either. So she didn't.

She kissed the sensitive skin as her hot breath made him shiver, licking and sucking at the it until a low moan came from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, and it wasn't a protest, he was too far gone for that.

So she stopped kissing his neck, and let her hand trail down his body and in a voice filled with lust whispered in his ear, "I just wanna make you feel good."

And she was if the bulge in his pants meant anything she was making him feel really good. She ground her hips down on it and he groaned.

She went down to the hem of her shirt and slipped it off exposing her tan skin to him. His pupils were blown, and he got brave.

"Well that doesn't seem fair," He ran his hands up her back to the purple lace bra she was wearing and unbuckled it. He kissed her shoulder, then her collarbone, then he slowly pulled the bra off exposing her to him completely.

He flipped them over and a rush of desire filled her body. His lips crashed onto hers , and the kiss was rushed and passionate and everything that she wanted.

"You're wearing too much clothes." she said, grabbing the bottom of his shirt in his back and moving it over his head. She took a moment to appreciate his surprisingly toned body. Stuart was left in just his plaid boxer shorts.

He got rougher and pushed her back down on the bed, and teased her nipples.

His voice was rough, he said, "Tell me how bad you want it."

"So bad, please Stuart fuck me" Neha begged.

She didn't have to ask twice. He slid off his underwear revealing his hard 8 inch cock. He stroked it and said, "take off your underwear for me baby."

She tossed them to the side and he positioned himself to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He stared down at my her naked body and watched as his dick penetrated her slowly, filling her up and groaning at the tightness of her. Stuart looked up a second to smile at her before he started thrusting inside of her, slowly at first.

The pain started to turn into pleasure she began moaning loudly and gripping his brown hair for support. He licked his lips, watching himself move in and out of her.

"Fuck Stuart, faster, please faster!"

He thrust inside of her as quick as he could at her words and she felt her orgasm build in the pit of her stomach before it invaded completely her body. Stuart felt so good inside of her. He was thrusting into her faster, loving the noises and profanities leaving her mouth.

"I'm cumming," she screamed, nails coming down hard on his back. His face twisted with please as he felt her clench down around him.

"Cum for me baby," she whispered. And that's all it took for him to blow, closing his eyes as he came.

Then he got off of her, and breathlessly laid next to her.

"Wow that was amazing," she still feeling light headed and blissful.

"Yeah, that was perfect," he turned and looked at her. She was beautiful right now even sweaty and tired. _I have to do it now_, he thought.

"I know that wow we just did that, and that was great , amazing even but I'd really like to take you on a date, or more than one date because you're like the coolest girl ever."

Her eyes were wide, surprised, and happy.

"Yeah, I'd really love that."


End file.
